


A Lasting Friendship

by tigereyes45



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, Immortality, eternity is a curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: When Krel became one with Gaylen's core he also gained immortality. A burden that caused him to outlive everyone. Even his other immortal friend.
Relationships: Aja Tarron & Krel Tarron, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Krel Tarron
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Lasting Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkozuHeiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkozuHeiwa/gifts).



> This was a gift for the Krel discord server Secret Santa exchange.  
> It's a continuation from a story written by the recipient because she wanted something connected to one of her stories so I chose Eternity which you all can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300046

When Krel first became joined with Gaylen's core it changed him. Krel was still him yet so much more. He saw so much more. Was so much more. It tooks years to get used to feeling alien within his own body. As if he belonged and yet not quite. The moment where he finally felt united again, as himself, and Gaylen it was at his sister's funeral. Her children were rising to power as her core went out, and he chose to sit with her failing light in the darkness rather then watch his family once more take their place on the throne. Alone with her, saying goodbye, he finally found himself again. The true him.

He returned to Earth not long after. What felt like mere seconds of eternity to him, was years worth of travel. He took a round about way of returning home. One with many misadventures, and shared moments of excitement, terror, and understanding with others just making their way by. They weren't like him though. Krel would live forever and these souls, they were gone just as quickly as they came.

"You know. You never really let anyone close." A young woman pointed out. She didn't mean it in a harmful way, but as a mere observation. One he agrees with.

It wasn't that Krel wanted to keep everyone else away. He didn't like that sense of a timeless, vast, invisible space between them and himself. It was overwhelming. So of course he ran from that feeling. He denied it, and avoided it. Whatever it took to not think about it. Yet by avoiding it he only fed into it, and that, that made it so much worse.

When he finally made it back to Earth there wasn't much time left. The people who were descendants of his closest, and oldest friends greeted him, but there wasn't that same warmth he had once felt as a child. Not even as they all took off in their space ships and said goodbye to Earth together for the final time. When they left that time Krel almost lost himself again.

Thankfully for that goodbye he wasn't alone.

"Krel." There have been melodies playing in his voice ever since Krel heard it. Always just under his breath accenting every word. Hearing him talk was as comforting as it was to play music himself. Though it made it near impossible for Krel to listen to Douxie sing and play at the same time. He just never got the two different tones to match up. "Krel we have to go." Douxie offered his hand, shoulder, and ears for the remainder of his days.

It turns out Wizards live for a very long time. Nearly as long as he would now that he was one with Gaylen. Only Nearly. Douxie was a welcome friend during his travels. A single constant. When they made friends and enemies it was together. When death dogged at their heels they survived it together. They mourned their other friends together.

And when Douxie died it was the second saddest day in his life. Just like that his oldest, closest friend was gone, and in a hundred years so would the rest of the galaxy be. Krel held his hand as he went on. Singing till the end with that same, reckless smile on his face. "Krel you've got to smile more. I think I can count on my hands and toes how many times I've seen you smile in this eternity of ours."

So he smiled one last time. A simple reaction to a close friend, and in a blaze he was gone. Later on the people who saved him would claim it a miracle that he was alive. Nothing short of a blessing from whatever gods must still exist, for no other living being would survive floating through space. No one else would've lasted a random engine bursting in the middle of hyperspace travel.

Not even an immortal wizard.

For the final days Krel regaled the final survivors with stories. He told the people who had become his own everything about the past that he could recall. Everyone that had once mattered to him, and a few who's names were gone but their actions left their impressions on him. It was only then did Krel realize just how long his final friendship had lasted. The only person who hadn't been gone in a blink of an eye. In one of Gaylen's infinite seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write it in a similar style to Eternity. Feel free to let me know what you think.


End file.
